


Meeting of the Minds

by rei_c



Series: Stiles Stilinski: Vongola Sky [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen, Sky Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Tsunayoshi's coming to Italy and Stiles is looking forward to spending time with his cousin -- he just has to survive breakfast with his uncle first.





	Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see in this 'verse, please leave a comment and let me know!

Stiles wakes up and glances at the clock on the nightstand, groaning when he sees that he's up early enough to spend the entire breakfast hour with Uncle Timoteo. Erica turns, rubs her nose over Stiles' arm, mutters something unintelligible. 

"'S'okay," he murmurs, and runs his fingers down her cheek. "Get some sleep." 

She says something that might be agreement, clutches a pillow as Stiles forces himself up and out of bed. He covers her up, presses reassurance and comfort down their bond, and waits until she's smiling in her sleep before he heads for the bathroom. 

Stiles showers and dresses quickly, makes his way out of his suite and down the hall to the family dining room. Timoteo's just sitting down at the head of the table as Stiles walks in and takes the chair to his uncle's right. 

It's an odd room, the family dining room. Sometimes, when Stiles is still half-asleep, he thinks he can see others -- flame-impressions, Xanxus told him, when Stiles asked about it, ghosts of others who've sat in this room over the years. It's mostly just Timoteo and his children, Enrico and Massimo and Federico, Iemitsu as well, from time to time, but there are times when Stiles sees his mother, her usual chair either the one across from where he sits or at the opposite end of the table, occasionally gets a flash from as far back as his grandmother's time, with Timoteo young and constantly chided for putting his elbows on the table. Stiles sometimes wonders how long it'll take before his flame-impression is strong enough to maintain a presence in this room. Sometimes he wonders if that's even something he hopes for. 

Thankfully, this morning, it's just him and Timoteo -- and the uncomfortable silence that lingers between them. Timoteo reads the news from Rome and Brussels, Stiles browses headlines from The Guardian and WaPo on his phone, and neither of them talk to each other more than to ask for more toast or to pass the coffee. 

When Stiles pushes his chair back to leave the dining room, his uncle clears his throat. Stiles pauses mid-movement and waits. 

"I hear Tsunayoshi is expected this morning," Timoteo says. His eyes are fixed firmly on the demitasse of espresso cradled in his hands. "And that you've been progressing adequately in your education." 

"He is," Stiles says, cautiously. "And -- I wouldn't say adequately, but I'm glad that's what you're hearing." 

Timoteo looks up at Stiles, then, a piercing gaze that does nothing to hide his cunning -- or his derision. "How would you describe it?" 

"Too slow," Stiles admits. "The Vongola's too powerful, influential, and necessary to have an uneducated heir and -- that's how I feel. How I am." 

Stiles has been in Italy in a month and the time has flown by. He spends weekdays in the Vongola mansion, cramming his head full of family secrets and learning what it means to be Vongola, and weekends with the Varia and Xanxus, training both his body and his flame, not to mention learning languages and meeting everyone Xanxus deems good enough to possibly bond with Stiles. So far, his sky hasn't reached out to anyone, too cautious and hesitant to flare and entice willing bond-partners to his side, but Stiles doesn't particularly mind. He doesn't have the time right now to devote to settling a new bond, especially when he already feels guilty for all the hours he's leaving Erica alone -- they eat dinner together, spend the evenings together, and curl up with each other in the same bed every night, but it's not enough, not _right_. She's told him she doesn't mind, that she's learning a lot and likes sleeping in, but still. 

Stiles and his guilt complex -- it's a real thing. 

Timoteo sips at his espresso, looks at Stiles over the top of his reading glasses. Finally, he lets out a deep breath, sets the cup down. Stiles doesn't say anything about how the delicate china shakes, a little, in Timoteo's tremulous hold. Instead, he just waits for whatever his uncle's going to say. 

"You will always feel that way," Timoteo eventually says. "I did for years after your grandmother stepped aside. I suppose I still do, from time to time. But we are _Vongola_ , Mieczysław, and must never show weakness. It's good that you've learned to hide your insecurities."

Stiles opens his mouth, shuts it again when he realises he has no idea what to say. Just when he thinks he understands his uncle, Timoteo says or does something that twists that understanding ninety degrees to the left. 

Timoteo nods, stands from the table. "Keep up with your lessons," Timoteo says, "and for god's sake, flare your flame a little next time you visit the Varia. Your _lupa's_ latent; you need to have at least one active guardian before you return to America." 

With that, Timoteo leaves the dining room. Stiles sits back down, heavily, before his knees give out, and doesn't move until the servants come to clear the table. 

\--

Three hours later, with Erica nowhere to be found, Stiles stands at the front door and watches as a kid clambers out of an SUV. Stiles isn't that much older than Tsunayoshi, really, but Tsunayoshi looks tiny -- feels it, too, until Stiles uses his flame to prod at Tsunayoshi's. Tsunayoshi's flame is uncontrolled, at least in comparison to Stiles' or Xanxus', but it's strong and the feeling of being tested makes Tsunayoshi stand up straight, square his shoulders. 

Stiles walks down the steps, knows his eyes have turned sky-orange and watches as Tsunayoshi's do as well in response. 

"Thank you for coming to Italy," Stiles says. "It's wonderful to finally meet you in person." 

He feels more than sees Tsunayoshi's surprise at the genuine excitement in Stiles' tone and flame; Tsunayoshi calms, a little, at the greeting. 

"You as well," Tsunayoshi replies. "Thank you for the invitation. I mean -- I assume it came from you, rather than the Ninth." 

Stiles nods. "I would've come to Japan," he says. "I was half looking forward to it, actually. But I'm glad you're here. I have so many questions -- but I'm sure you're tired. We've set up a suite for you in the family wing. How many guardians did you bring with you?" 

Tsunayoshi stiffens. Stiles frowns, wonders what kind of button he's pressed, wants to wince when Tsunayoshi says, "None. Xanxus sent a Varia escort." 

"I don't know whether to thank you for trusting us," Stiles says, "or ask how you got your guardians to listen to you and let you come alone." 

"Either," Tsunayoshi says, grinning, gone loose after Stiles didn't yell at him or chide him or rebuke him. 

Stiles wonders what kind of guardians Tsunayoshi has, what his home life is like, that he expects to be chastised for making his own decisions. He thinks of Reborn and wants to murder Timoteo. He feels more than sees Tsunayoshi cringe, a little, at the spike of fury in Stiles' flames, and Stiles pulls his emotions back under control, gestures at the house. 

"We don't have to deal with bodyguards while we're here," he says, turning to walk inside next to Tsunayoshi, "but if we go off the grounds, I'm sure we'll be shadowed by a squad each. I -- you don't have to tell your guardians that if you think it might make things worse, but they might appreciate it. I dunno, I just thought I'd warn you." Tsunayoshi smiles, ducks his head. Stiles can feel his flame reaching out, brushing up against Tsunayoshi's, feels it welcomed and then asked for -- something, Stiles isn't sure yet, but it's -- nice. Gentle. 

"Thank you," Tsunayoshi says. He pauses, asks, "Should I -- what do I call you? Decimo, or heir, or --?" 

"Stiles, please," Stiles says. "My name's Mieczysław but that can be difficult for native English speakers and the Ninth's the only one who calls me that, anyway." 

Tsunayoshi mouths the word to himself, then says, "Tsuna. If we're exchanging nicknames, then -- I mean, it's your -- but that's what I prefer." 

The bond with Erica heats up with brilliant apologies and Stiles sighs, tells Tsunayoshi, "My guardian just realised she was late to meet us." He pauses in the middle of the hallway, turns around, and Erica comes flying around the corner from a different hallway, blonde hair streaming out behind her, eyes wide. 

"Oh my god, Stiles, I'm so sorry," she says, crashing into Stiles, burying her face in his neck. He takes in the subtle scenting, scents her back and curls his hand around her neck, letting her smell how unworried he is, how much he doesn't mind and is just glad she's here now. 

He waits until she pulls back, slings her arm around his shoulders, and turns her to face Tsunayoshi. "This is my cousin," he says, feeling the pleased surprise in Tsunayoshi's flame. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, also a sky. The External Advisor's his father -- remember Iemitsu? Tsuna, this is Erica, currently my only guardian and latent cloud."

"Nice to meet you," Tsunayoshi says. 

Erica grins at Tsunayoshi, showing her teeth. "I'd say the same, but I'm withholding judgment for now. Fuck with him and I'll kill you." 

Stiles has his mouth open to apologise but his cousin -- that's how he's determined to think of Tsunayoshi, no matter how convoluted their actual relation -- just laughs. "You sound just like Hibari," he says. Erica raises an eyebrow in question and Tsunayoshi says, " _My_ cloud. He likes to tell people to stay in line or he'll bite them to death. You -- uh. With the teeth. It just -- reminded me of him." 

"Did you bring him with you?" Erica asks, eyes lighting up as she bounces a little on her feet. "I'd like to meet him." 

"Not this time," Tsunayoshi says. "Sorry." 

Erica shrugs, says, "No need to apologise. I've just been spending a lot of time with rains and storms lately; another cloud would be nice." Stiles frowns, opens his mouth, but Erica says, "If I needed one, I'd let you know, Batman. Besides, Seren told me that the next Varia rotation is gonna be cloud-heavy, so I'll have company in a week or so." 

Seren, Seren-- one of the Vongola Housekeeping staff, Stiles thinks, rather than a member of the current Varia squad stationed here at the house.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Stiles says. Erica rolls her eyes, elbows him gently, but agrees. "So," he says, fixing his attention back on his cousin. "Would you like to rest, are you hungry, wanna tell me anything you think I need to know about the Vongola or Varia?" 

Tsunayoshi studies Stiles, lets Stiles study him. He isn't sure what Tsunayoshi's Intuition is telling him, but Stiles' is saying that his cousin is important -- maybe even Important. Not that that's what matters, in the end. Dad's an only child and Stiles' Stilinski grandparents died when Stiles was still a toddler, so the only family Stiles has are his Vongola relatives and their assorted guardians, friends, and staff. Now that he's one of them, Stiles is going to cling so hard they'll never be able to get away from him. 

Except for Timoteo, it doesn't seem like any of the ones he's met so far will have a problem with that -- and it doesn't look like Tsunayoshi does, either. The hint of a smile on Tsunayoshi's face says it all, really. 

"Food," Tsunayoshi says. "I'm _starving_." 

Erica laughs and Stiles grins and Tsunayoshi -- Tsunayoshi fucking _glows_.


End file.
